


Novembro

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: Atormentado por sonhos envolvendo seu irmão, Aioria visita o cemitério do Santuário procurando por alguma explicação. Durante a visita, o Cavaleiro rememora alguns momentos da vida ao lado de Aioros e pensa em sua própria condição em um local dominado pela incerteza . Um encontro inusitado com um companheiro de armas o fará refletir sobre família, amor e confiança.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Taurus Aldebaran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Novembro

Os sonhos com Aioros se tornaram mais recorrentes este mês. Noite passada aconteceu de novo. Eu o vi. Seu rosto apareceu primeiro, com uma nitidez impressionante, como se fosse real. E então, surgiu o restante do corpo, coberto por uma fina túnica branca de linho. Ele permaneceu calado, ostentando aquele sorriso calmo – o mesmo que trazia nos lábios quando tentava me confortar após eu me machucar em alguma brincadeira e chegar em casa chorando. Isso tudo é tão irritante.

"O que você quer?", bradei, enfurecido por sua presença em meu sono. Sono, artigo de luxo para um homem como eu, que precisa dormir com um dos olhos sempre abertos porque carrega o estigma de ser parente de um traidor, esse mesmo traidor que agora sente prazer em perturbar todas as noites. Mas não importa o quanto eu grite, xingue, me atire contra seu corpo para esmurrá-lo… É tudo em vão. Aioros continua ali, sorrindo calmo, como se eu ainda fosse uma criança birrenta.

Todas as vezes tenho de olhar para cima para poder ver seu rosto. Este ano, alcancei a idade que ele tinha quando morreu e ainda assim, em meus sonhos, meu irmão continua tão mais alto do que eu. E por mais que eu o ofenda, que eu diga o quanto lhe odeio, ele me abraça e continua sorrindo. Acordo me debatendo, com os lençóis arremessados para fora da cama – uma vez até mesmo acordei no chão, tendo também derrubado o criado mudo e as porcarias que havia sobre ele.

Não confio em ninguém. Se falasse sobre isso com qualquer pessoa, com certeza seria ridicularizado e não tardaria para que tudo chegasse aos ouvidos do Grande Mestre. Diriam que o irmão do traidor enlouqueceu. Provavelmente me internariam ou me condenariam ao exílio ou qualquer coisa pior que inventassem na hora. Não é uma questão de medo. É orgulho puro e simples. Dói muito para um leão ser ferido no ego. Ou na alma ou em qualquer merda que valha. Não. Não posso confiar em ninguém. Sou meu único aliado neste Santuário.

Lithos vêm notando minhas olheiras e a crescente irritação. No dia em que derrubei o criado-mudo, ela ficou bastante preocupada, achando que eu havia me metido em alguma briga em minha própria Casa Zodiacal ou sofrido um atentado. Pobre garota. Não merece ser afundada nesses sonhos absurdos, pois já corre riscos demais se mantendo tão perto de mim. Além disso, não há nada que ela possa fazer. Não caberia bem para mim - um Leão - pedir ajuda a uma menininha. Ou a Galan, que já tem muito a fazer e a quem jurei proteger. Não posso deixar que ninguém sequer desconfie que venho tendo tais sonhos!

Mesmo que eu esteja tremendo de medo por dentro, que carregue as dúvidas mais desconcertantes em minha mente; meu rosto vai sempre exibir aquela expressão confiante e orgulhosa, um jeito convencido capaz de irritar qualquer um que venha a bancar o espertinho pra cima de mim. Eu sou o Leão. Sou um rei! E esse ar de filho da puta convencido me cai muito bem pois todos devem me temer. Talvez um dia eu apenas enlouqueça em silêncio, mas sempre conservarei essa imponência.

Essa minha arrogância, pensada e ensaiada, é algo que não gosto de admitir. Da mesma forma que não gosto de admitir que, depois do incidente com Aioros, criei certo medo de cemitérios. Ainda assim, cá estou, mesmo não sabendo se isso vai realmente resolver alguma coisa. Lembro-me bem de quando ele me contou sobre o surgimento das religiões: os antigos tinham sonhos com seus entes falecidos, passando a acreditar que os mortos desejavam se comunicar com os vivos. Muitas eram as interpretações sobre as mensagens, incluindo alertas sobre perigos, presságios sobre o futuro e, principalmente, exigências para que as almas pudessem ter uma jornada pós-morte tranquila, como o pedido para a realização de algum sacrifício ou cumprimento de um último desejo. Sem muito entendimento sobre a lógica dos sonhos, as pessoas começaram a criar altares e espaços de veneração para os mortos, buscando apaziguá-los.

Naturalmente as coisas evoluíram, mas o homem continua a ser atormentado pelos mistérios da morte e da alma. Em alguns lugares, a preocupação com esses temas ainda conserva um peso social gigantesco. Um Cavaleiro de Prata chamado Ismail contou-me certa vez que alguns vilarejos de sua terra natal, a Albânia, seguem um estrito código de leis que sobreviveu até mesmo ao direito moderno, embasando em rígidas questões de honra que podem desembocar em vendetas intermináveis entre famílias que nem mesmo teriam motivos para travar rivalidade… tudo isso por que as tradições consideravam que o sentido da existência estava em uma morte digna.

Pois é. A verdade é que por mais que nos sintamos evoluídos e avançados, não conseguimos encarar a morte de maneira racional. E por isso mesmo eu tenho medo. Não consigo dar mais um passo em direção ao cemitério. A sombra do letreiro à entrada, esse arco de metal enferrujado e corroído pelo tempo, me faz sentir um terror tão intenso que me deixa até mesmo envergonhado. Bobagem! Um bando de lápides velhas, pedras abandonadas num campo mal cuidado, cobertas de grama alta, ervas daninhas e musgo, incapazes de conservar os nomes dos falecidos... Que medo estúpido!

O rosto calmo de Aioros. O sorriso. O cemitério. Minha vontade é de gritar.

Era ele quem me trazia aqui quando jovem para visitar o túmulo de seu antigo mestre e para me contar as histórias dos grandes soldados que já haviam passado pelo Santuário. É estranho que quando eu era criança esse lugar nunca me assustou. Até mesmo me divertia e ficava excitado com as histórias sobre fantasmas que costumavam vagar pelo cemitério às noites de lua cheia, assustando quem ousasse passar pelo local. Agora é o fantasma de irmão quem me impede de ir adiante. Não consigo entender seu objetivo ao aparecer em meus sonhos. Ainda mais daquele jeito! Se ainda fosse um espírito vingativo, cheio de ódio, eu compreenderia perfeitamente! Mas não. Não é assim.

Algo me diz que ir até o túmulo de Aioros é a única forma de acertarmos as contas, acabar com essa brincadeira idiota a que ele me submete. Por que não compra briga comigo durante o sono? Por que não diz "puxa vida, Aioria, você não era o maioral? e agora está se cagando nas calças por minha causa?". Nem mesmo isso. Apenas sorrisos. E eu continuo a xingá-lo e socá-lo com todas as minhas forças.

Atravesso o portão a passos lentos. Esse lugar realmente não mudou muito apesar de eu não vir aqui há tanto tempo – quanto? Uns oito anos? Mais? Os túmulos recentemente escavados continuam a ser os mais bem cuidados, o que é comum no nosso meio. Somos soldados, afinal. Vão-se os mestres, ficam os alunos. Estes cuidam dos túmulos dos anteriores, até que venham a partir também, deixando os próprios alunos para que cuidem de suas lápides, e tudo segue num ciclo infinito e triste.

Alguns dos mais antigos ainda costumam receber bastante visitantes, como os dos heróis das grandes batalhas. Os túmulos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que morreram na última Guerra Santa, mais de dois séculos atrás, continuam a receber flores e outras oferendas. O próprio Grande Mestre – um dos poucos sobreviventes daquele conflito – visita religiosamente este local para homenagear seus companheiros. Ou pelo menos visitava. Já faz algum tempo que correm boatos de que ele não vem mais ao cemitério e eu mesmo não lembro da última vez que o vi conduzindo seu séquito para cá. Talvez esteja cansado. Já é muito velho e com certeza esse lugar já começa a assombrá-lo, afinal, a morte chega para todos.

Não é a morte que me aflige. Pelo contrário, ela até mesmo seria um verdadeiro remédio para essa vida de merda. Eu estava no topo e, por mais que eu não admita nem demonstre aos outros, meu tombo foi grande. Gigantesco. Um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro mais promissores, um dos mais fortes e respeitados, irmão de outro Cavaleiro de Ouro querido por todos e admirado por sua força e humildade… Tudo isso se foi. Sou agora o irmão do traidor pego em flagrante. O soldado execrado enviado para missões suicidas e de caráter duvidoso. Mas meu orgulho não permite que eu deixe a morte chegar tão facilmente. Se ela me quer, precisa vencer o Leão que há dentro de mim – e um Leão de orgulho ferido é ainda mais difícil de se derrotar. Sou um animal agonizante que se recusa a entregar os pontos para o inimigo.

Talvez seja o fato de eu não vir aqui há tempos, mas parece que esse local está mais abandonado do que de costume. Lembro de quando vinha com Aioros, ajudando-o a carregar os instrumentos de poda, flores, velas e incensos. Tornava-me seu auxiliar na tarefa de limpar o túmulo de seu mestre – que dificilmente ficava com um aspecto tão ruim, já que vínhamos aqui com certa regularidade. Por fim, arrumávamos as oferendas e fazíamos as orações de praxe. Enquanto deixávamos o cemitério, ele me contava novamente dos feitos de seu antecessor e mesmo que eu já conhecesse as histórias de cor, me fascinava como se fosse a primeira vez. Pensava que um dia também contaria aos meus discípulos (ou quem sabe até mesmo a um filho!) as grandes lutas vividas pelo meu irmão e mestre. Agora tudo é um fardo grande e pesado.

Já não estou longe do túmulo de Aioros. Mas o que…? Quem está ali diante da lápide dele? Oh, não, não… isso só pode ser um pesadelo! Há alguém ali! Alguém que, assim como Aioros fazia, parece estar cortando a grama que cresce sobre o túmulo! Aioros, que porra é essa?! Se é você, maldito!, sem-vergonha!, filho de uma grandíssima puta!, venha me desafiar! Venha enfrentar seu irmão! Pare de achar que eu sou ainda um garoto e venha sem dó! Eu lhe mandarei para as profundezas do Hades com meus próprios punhos num piscar de olhos!

A figura, que eu não consigo distinguir por causa da contraluz, se levanta. Como o Aioros de meus sonhos, ela é enorme e caminha até mim, cobrindo-me com sua sombra. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa… eu preciso, eu vou… Ah, merda…Eu estou com medo.

\- É você, Aioria?

Filho de uma puta! Lazarento! Maldito Aldebaran! Quase me fez mijar nas calças vindo até mim desse jeito! Ah, agora sim eu o mandaria de bom grado para o submundo! Touro idiota! Infeliz! Filho da puta! Filho da puta!

\- O que faz aqui, Aldebaran?

Pergunto com calma, tentando manter a naturalidade apesar de estar queimando por dentro. Mesmo com toda a minha raiva, tenho de reconhecer que a situação é bizarra demais. Parece até mesmo uma brincadeira tramada por Aioros: trazer Touro até aqui para me confundir, para me fazer acreditar que é o fantasma dos sonhos que veio ao mundo real me assombrar. Aldebaran é um idiota! Ele e esse sorriso imbecil de quem está feliz em me ver. Antes de me responder, ele pousa a enxada no chão, apoiando-se no cabo da mesma. Usa um macacão de trabalho e uma camiseta branca, ambos bastante sujos e suados. Na cabeça, traz um chapéu de palha. Se assemelha mais um servente do que um soldado de elite.

\- Eu vim aqui mais cedo para deixar algumas flores no túmulo de Aioros e me deparei com uma situação de total abandono. Achei que o mais respeitoso a fazer era limpar o local.

Aos pés dele há um saco de estopa grande, com pouco mais da metade cheia de grama verde que ele parece ter cortado ainda há pouco. As tais flores estão em um canto – é um vaso bonito de grandes crisântemos brancos – apenas esperando para serem acomodadas junto à lápide após a limpeza. Um balde com água, um pano encardido, um tesourão… Touro realmente veio preparado para dar uma boa ajeitada no local.

\- E porque está fazendo isso? Posso saber afinal?

\- Ora, hoje é o aniversário de Aioros. Você esqueceu?

Droga, eu nem mesmo me lembrei disso! Mas quem esse desgraçado pensa que é? Deu para cuidar do calendário de aniversários do Santuário agora?

\- Claro que não. Como eu poderia esquecer algo tão importante assim, Touro?

Ele não responde. Solta um longo suspiro, desses que sempre solta quando está aborrecido. Tenho vontade de xingá-lo, porém, isso não serviria de nada: Aldebaran é um poço de calma. Só explode quando alguém critica Mu. Agora ele me ignora totalmente e volta a carpir, removendo a grama que em torno do túmulo. Por vezes se abaixa para arrancar as ervas daninhas pela raiz com suas mãos grandes e sujas. Faz isso para me irritar. Sabe que fico puto da vida quando não me dão atenção. Ah, Touro maldi-

\- Você é mesmo um péssimo mentiroso, Aioria. Desde que Aioros morreu, todas as vezes que venho ao cemitério, vejo o túmulo de seu irmão em estado deplorável. Sempre encontro apenas as flores que deixei na visita anterior, já mortas, e a grama crescendo até cobrir a lápide. Durante todo esse tempo fui eu quem limpei o túmulo de Aioros, seja na época de seu aniversário, aniversário de morte, finados ou Natal. Diga se é mentira! Ou você apenas se tornou um grande preguiçoso, que já nem mesmo cuida do túmulo de seu irmão?

\- Cale a boca! Quem você pensa que é pra me dar lições de moral? – (Seu grande bosta! Por que não cuida da própria vida? Touro intrometido! Vá exercitar sua piedade junto do seu macho, aquele ariano covarde! Eu não preciso das preocupações de ninguém! Vá para o diabo!) – Aioros não era seu irmão!

Ele está se irritando, mas ainda assim, esconde sua raiva. Isso, esconda tudo! Engula! E depois vá fofocar com aquele carneiro roxo em Jamiel. Por que não fica lá de uma vez por todas? Só por que me salvou da hidra não quer dizer que sou seu amigo ou seu aliado! Pare de agir como se o Santuário fosse um clube de chá pois não é!

\- Puxa. Eu achava que era eu o cabeça-dura do Santuário... Mas parece que até nisso o seu ego gigantesco quer competir.

Filho de-

\- Mesmo que Aioros não fosse meu parente, ele sempre me tratou com o carinho de um irmão mais velho. Mesmo quando todos os outros zombavam do meu tamanho ou da cor da minha pele, ele sempre me defendeu e me tratou como um verdadeiro amigo. Visitar seu túmulo algumas vezes no ano é o MÍNIMO que eu posso fazer.

Mesmo querendo explodir novamente, isso não vai funcionar com Touro. Poderia criticar Mu apenas pela alegria de vê-lo se emputecer, gritar, me xingar e até mesmo partir para cima de mim!, contudo, isso não resolveria nada. Eu odeio admitir isso, mas Aldebaran está certo. Eu odeio… Realmente odeio reconhecer isto. O pior de tudo é que ele novamente me ignora, voltando a trabalhar, desencardindo a lápide coberta pelo pó. Eu preciso me justificar. Falar com a voz calma e racional é o único jeito de conseguir sua atenção. Não posso - não quero! - ser ignorado.

\- Meu irmão foi um traidor, Touro. Ele colocou em risco a vida do bebê Athena e, por consequência, de todo o mundo. Não me cobre piedade para com a alma dele.

Parece que consegui: Aldebaran parou imediatamente o que fazia. Agora é só esperar ele se virar pra mim e dizer algumas palavras babentas sobre fraternidade.

\- Pensei que você não fosse levar a versão oficial tão a sério.

…

Mais nada. Ele se cala e volta ao trabalho. Nem sequer me encarou para dizer essa frase. Mas que merda, Touro! Não seja ridículo! Levante-se e brigue comigo se for homem de verdade! Ou vou ter que-

\- Entretanto, Aioria, por mais que eu não possa sequer imaginar a dor da sua tristeza, eu acho que você está sendo cruel demais.

\- Cr-cruel? – droga, acabei por falar alto!

\- Diferentemente de muitos de nós, você foi abençoado com a alegria de conhecer sua família de verdade, de ter um irmão de sangue que te amava. E apesar de tudo, eu acho que a memória de Aioros não deve ser desrespeitada dessa forma.

O que você sabe sobre o meu irmão, Touro intrometido?! Novamente vem me dar lições de moral, se achar o dono de toda a sabedoria! Isso porque não é você quem é o irmão do traidor. Você pode tingir os cabelos por prazer e não para apagar a semelhança com o homem que atentou à vida do bebê Athena. Você não é perseguido, humilhado… Ora, você não sabe nada do que eu passo aqui, comendo o pão que o diabo amassou! O que espera que eu faça? Que eu me mate? Que enlouqueça como Shura? Ou por um acaso acha que devo fugir, que nem seu querido Mu? Não! Não sou covarde, Touro! Isso não! Posso me defender sozinho.

\- Você diz isso porque não é com você, Touro! É muito bonito você falar que não entende o que eu sinto e me julgar logo em seguida. O que você sabe sobre ter uma família, hm? O túmulo do meu irmão não é da sua conta!

Ele se levanta, deixando de lado os instrumentos de que trouxe. Mas não parece arrependido de ter me dito algo, nem mesmo parece abalado por minhas palavras. Seu rosto exibe uma firmeza que poucas vezes vi e seus olhos faíscam. É agora. Ele vai lutar comigo e eu lhe darei uma boa surra pra aprender a deixar de ser intrometido! Touro sacana! Que venha e acabarei com sua raça. Isso mesmo: cerre o punho e tente me socar. Estou mais do que preparado. Você vai se envolver em uma luta de mil dias em que eu vou te arrebentar como se fossem mil séculos!

…

Mas que diabos! Está tirando a camisa? Ficou maluco, Touro? Tá achando que sou a porcaria do seu amante? Ora, eu vou… Essas faixas. O que é isso afinal?

\- Olhe pra isso, Leão! Olhe para mim! – Ele se aproxima de mim como um touro de verdade, furioso e violento, parecendo pronto a me dar uma bela chifrada. As ataduras são novas e eu posso ver uma mancha bem fraca de sangue marcando as fitas brancas enroladas em torno de seu peito. Isso não vai acabar bem… E eu nem mesmo consigo reagir – Você acha que só você sofre aqui nesse Santuário?! Hein?! Acha que eu não tenho uma família e que tem gente aqui dentro que está louca para destruí-la?! Você é idiota ou tão imensamente egocêntrico que não conseguiu enxergar o que aconteceu enquanto esteve em Jamiel? Seu umbigo é tão grande assim que lhe tapa os olhos?

Ele esbraveja. Consegui o que queria: tirei o paciente Touro do sério. Estranho que isso não me fez sentir nem um pouco melhor. Na verdade, eu estou arrependido. Aldebaran grita comigo mas não é por ódio. De alguma forma, eu o entendo e ele a mim. Eu estou arrependido e assustado. Falhei. Minha carcaça de leão caiu, revelando que não passo de um gato assustado. Nem mesmo consigo acompanhar as palavras que ele dispara contra mim. E apesar de furioso, parece que ele me compreende da maneira mais cúmplice possível.

Após descarregar suas palavras sobre mim, esse homem tão grande e forte agora parece ter extravasado e se afasta devagar, me encarando com uma expressão aterrorizada (como deve estar meu rosto agora?), usa o restante de suas forças para reprimir algo que continua a lhe doer. Não tarda para que ele desvie o olhar. Aturdido, ele se ajoelha no chão e tateia em busca da enxada, com as mãos tremendo.

Tenho vontade de fazer algo, contudo, nada parece ser o suficiente. Acho melhor me calar. Foi um erro ignorar o que aconteceu em Jamiel, e foi um erro ainda maior esquecer que Aldebaran tem sido enviado para as mesmas missões sem fundamento que por anos vieram me incumbindo – tudo para pressionar Mu a retornar ao Santuário. Foi realmente um erro, dos grandes, porém, não tenho coragem de admiti-lo diretamente para Touro. Pose. Preciso manter a pose.

Eu nunca fui muito bom nisso. Na verdade, sinto meu rosto vermelho só de pensar. Ainda assim, me aproximo do grandalhão e me ajoelho diante dele. Os olhos negros me encaram, curiosos e apreensivos. Quero pedir desculpas ao mesmo tempo que não quero pedir desculpas. As palavras se embaralham em minha boca. Preciso dizer algo.

\- Você precisa tomar cuidado. Sei que você é duro na queda, mas não vai querer que Mu venha até aqui para cuidar de seu túmulo, vai?

Pronto, agora é só esperar um belo soco na cara por não saber conversar como uma pessoa normal.

Uma risada grave e alta ecoa em meus ouvidos. Ao erguer os olhos, vejo Aldebaran rindo, um tanto nervoso, claro, mas rindo. Ele pousa aquela mão gigante sobre meu ombro esquerdo e me observa sorrindo. Nem sinal da fúria e da tristeza que ainda há pouco marcavam seu rosto.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu também não pretendo deixar Mu tão cedo – ele voltou à calma anterior e tem um certo brilho no olhar, desperto pela lembrança do amante – E você pode ter certeza de que algo acontecer comigo, ele rapidamente voltará pra cá, mas para colocar tudo a baixo. Sugiro que você não fique no caminho dele.

Ele pisca, com um jeito zombeteiro, como se toda essa situação fosse – de algum modo bastante absurdo – agradável. Talvez a ideia de Mu vindo à Atenas para vingar sua morte lhe soe romântica e excitante. Ele toma novamente a camiseta suja e se senta no chão, usando a peça de roupa para limpar o suor em seu rosto. Aproveito para me levantar, limpando os joelhos sujos de terra.

\- Porém, em uma coisa você tem razão.

\- Hum?

\- O túmulo de Aioros não é da minha conta.

O que está dizendo? Está bravo? Não, não vejo sinal de raiva em seu rosto. Ele se levanta calmamente e me entrega a enxada. Olho sem entender para aquele sorriso bobo estampado em seus lábios.

\- É da SUA conta. Você é irmão dele e é você quem deve cuidar desse local a partir de hoje.

\- Aldeb-

\- Aqui, pode usar as minhas ferramentas e me devolver quando terminar. E, por favor, não esqueça de colocar o vaso de flores que eu trouxe. Vou deixá-lo com você, está bem?

Não sei o que responder.

\- Nos vemos mais tarde.

Assim, Touro se despede, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Fico aqui. Enxada na mão, utensílios de limpeza esparramados aos pés. O túmulo de Aioros à minha frente. Meus lábios tremem de nervoso. Minha vontade é de atirar toda essa tralha para longe. Contudo, eu começo a roçar a terra, removendo todo o mato. Limpo tudo, preencho o saco de estopa com a grama, desencardo a lápide, termino de arrancar as ervas daninhas… Eu apenas sei que preciso fazer isso. Esse túmulo vai ser o mais bonito de toda essa droga de cemitério! Vocês vão ver!

O tempo passou sem que eu percebesse. A noite caiu já não sei há quantas horas e estou cansado e sujo. E feliz, pois finalmente terminei o que tinha de fazer. As flores que Aldebaran trouxe estão aqui. Pronto. Estão devidamente arrumadas. Lindos crisântemos brancos, desses bem grandes.

E eu não trouxe nada para o meu irmão.

Droga, Aioria, não vá chorar agora! Não aqui. Não…

É aniversário do meu irmão e eu não trouxe nem mesmo uma flor para colocar em seu túmulo.

\- Me desculpe, Aioros. Por favor, me desculpe!

Meu irmão, como você me faz falta. Você era o único em quem eu realmente podia confiar, o único! Aioros, o que aconteceu de verdade naquele dia? Eu não consigo acreditar que você possa ter feito aquilo. Por favor, me diga que não é verdade! Eu queria tanto mostrar a eles que estão errados! A todos eles… Continuo sendo aquele moleque idiota que você treinava. Posso ter me tornado um grande Cavaleiro, mas de que isso me adianta? Eu te desrespeitei, Aiorios, eu…

-oOo-

Eu adormeci no cemitério esta noite. Novamente sonhei com Aioros. Dessa vez eu lhe abracei com toda a minha força, querendo que, na verdade, a minha vida não passasse de um pesadelo e o sonho fosse a realidade. Eu lhe pedi perdão não sei quantas vezes, chorei até que meus olhos ardessem, me ajoelhei a seus pés sem qualquer orgulho. Ele continuou sorrindo e me abraçando, acariciando meus cabelos calmamente.

\- Você não devia ficar tão triste no dia do meu aniversário, Oria.

\- Mas Oros, eu…

\- Shh… Acalme-se. Só tem duas coisas que eu quero ouvir de você hoje. Você sabe quais são, não sabe?

Oros. Meu irmão. Droga, eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

\- Feliz aniversário, meu irmão. Eu amo você.

O sorriso dele se abriu ainda mais.

\- Eu também te amo, Oria. Por favor, não se esqueça de mim.

E eu acordei logo em seguida. O sol já começa a nascer. Preciso juntar as tralhas do Aldebaran e dar o fora daqui logo antes que alguém me veja. Ah, e ainda esqueci de rezar! Como eram mesmo, as orações…? Veja, Oros, me desculpe se eu rezar errado pois já nem me lembro quando foi a última vez e eu desaprendi com o tempo. Prometo me esforçar, está bem? E mais tarde eu lhe trarei velas, incenso e um vaso de flores ainda mais bonito que esse que o Touro lhe deixou! Mas por enquanto, vai ter que se contentar com essa reza, está bem? Pode não ser a mais perfeita, mas saiba que é a melhor do mundo!

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos:
> 
> Dedico essa fic ao Azedume, que foi um doce (ba-dum-tss) e teve o carinho de ler e betar esse trabalho, opinando sempre e me ajudando a definir o título. Também quero agradecer à Youko T. (fia maravilhosa) e à Shaka Moon por igualmente darem uma olhadinha no texto.
> 
> Agradeço imensamente à Lune Kuruta, que mesmo sem saber foi quem me deu a ideia para fic ao comentar uma bela fanart que circulou em nosso fórum do Facebook.
> 
> Também quero agradecer ao pessoal que vem sempre acompanhando meu trabalho, especialmente à Lucrécia Bórgia e à Deneb, que vêm enfrentando algumas dificuldades. Força, meninas!
> 
> A você que leu, muito obrigado. Se você é lindo, por favor, deixe uma review. O autor agradece =D
> 
> Notas:
> 
> Se você leu a parte em que o Aioria fala do surgimento das religiões e lembrou de "A cidade antiga", de Fustel de Coulanges, você merece um biscoito.
> 
> Se você leu a passagem sobre o Ismail e o código de honra albanês e sacou que é uma homenagem a Ismail Kadaré e ao seu livro "Abril Despedaçado", parabéns! Você não apenas merece um biscoito como tem bom gosto literário. Tive o prazer de descobrir o autor esse ano e foi um dos romances mais agradáveis que já li.
> 
> Nota tardia, mas ainda assim, muito especial (12-04-2015):
> 
> Tive o prazer de finalmente entrar em contato com o autor da arte que me inspirou a fazer essa fic. Prezado Zero, muito obrigado por nos brindar com seus lindos trabalhos. Desejo-lhe um futuro pleno de realizações e sucesso. Vocês podem conferir os trabalhos dele nesse link: www. pixiv member . php ? id=1865547


End file.
